Kenshingumi Tales presents In Wolf's Clothing
by Angle1
Summary: Or, Red Riding Hood. Misao is a spirited young woman who befriends a stranger. A tall, dark stranger who will ultimatly bring about her demise. But Aoshi can't harm the lovely young girl who taught him about love, his curse must end. AU A/M
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hi everyone! I'm back with the first chapter of a new story in the Kenshin-gumi tales. I hope to see a lot of my readers from my battousai/kaoru retelling of beauty and the beast. I'm going to cycle through my stories, posting one chapter each week. This way all the stories will be constantly updated while giving me time enough to work on more of their chapters.

Anyways, I don't see many Aoshi/Misao stories as much as I see stories for the others. I always seem to have a hard time writing Aoshi, so forgive a little ooc-ness that may happen.

Red Riding Hood in another favorite tale of mine. I'm taking from a few sources here. I'm taking heavily from the Canon movie-tales version of the movie…I'm borrowing the storyline at first before it branches off into my own. Also borrowing a few things here and there from "The Company of Wolves." That I saw a long while back. So, enough of my talking. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

"Bring him here." Takeda ordered, sitting back on his massive chair. Two guards opened the door to his chambers and in walked three men. Two were guards and the man standing between them was in iron shackles. He was naked from the waist up, his dark hair hung in his face as he gazed at the floor. Takeda reached down to pet the head of a large grey-white wolf; he then stood and walked to the man. He took his face in his hand and jerked his head up so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Name?" Takeda asked, letting his chin go.

"Aoshi." He said simply. "Shinomorie Aoshi." His face passive, his voice calm.

Takeda smiled. This was who he had been waiting for. He turned to the guard on the right. "Remove these shackles and then leave us. All of you."

"But sir…we found him like this prowling around the grounds." The guard protested.

"I know. Just do it." Takeda demanded, turning on his heal to sit at his chair once again. He picked at a plate of meat and other food that sat on a small table near his chair. He watched as the iron shackles dropped from Aoshi's wrists and the guards quickly hustled their way out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Aoshi stood, arms at his side, head lowered but bright eyes gazing out at him from under the locks of dark hair.

"You trust me enough to be alone with me?" Aoshi asked.

"Trust has nothing to do with it." Takeda popped a bite of fruit in his mouth. "I own you, we are connected. Takeda sat back. Pulling his gi to the side to show an ugly red scar on his pale flesh. "I sold my heart to the devil for you. The very blood that gives you life bonds you to me forever."

Aoshi said nothing. For there was nothing to say, he knew what Takeda said was true. "What will you have me do…Master?"

Takeda smiled wolf-like as he indicated a chair beside him. Aoshi crossed the room and sat in the chair. His every move was a fluid grace...sinful in its perfection. "The first thing I want you to do is make certain people disappear."

…. .. … . . ….

Two years later.

…. . … . . …

"Misao!...Misao what are you doing!" Sanosuke called up the tree. His sixteen year old cousin Misao was perched precariously on one branch. "Get down from there! You're not even supposed to be this deep in the woods. I'm going to tell your mother!" The man yelled, his head tipped upward.

"Empty threats." Misao said to herself as she glanced down at her nineteen year old cousin. "You wouldn't dare!" she called down even as she slowly started to make her way down the tree.

"Hell yeah I would!" Sano retuned. Though he knew he wouldn't do anything to threaten the relationship he had with his favorite cousin. Neither Misao nor Sanosuke had any siblings, so they grew up close and adopted each other as brother and sister. They kept many secrets, and watch each other's backs. "You're not allowed off the tail Young Lady." Sanosuke continued to scold his younger cousin as she dropped the last few feet to the ground, her red cloak flaring out like fiery wings.

"Your mother is going to kill you if you rip that cloak." He shifted his bow to his shoulder and took Misao by the arm. Sanosuke was a hunter. He hunted for food for his family and he sold the pelts for money. He was supposed to be hunting right now, not dragging a girl back onto the trail.

"Hey! Let me go, I'm a big girl. I can walk myself, snitch." She yanked her arm away from his grasp and punched him in the arm. But it was like punching a tree. His muscled arm had no give and he was hardly thrown off balance.

It was true that she was no longer a little girl that could be carried off by wild animals. But there were other dangers of being caught out in the words all alone where there were more than just beasts, but men. And though she didn't really know the danger, she was obviously old enough to experience the evil of evil men. "Doesn't mean I won't pick you up and carry you out of this forest." Sanosuke grumbled as he rubbed his arm. "There are dangerous things in the woods Misao. Hunters and beasts and strangers."

"Yeah, yeah." The girl waved her hand at his warning. "I wear this red cloak so hunters won't mistake me in the first place, remember." In fact, Misao wore the hooded cloak because her Grandmother Gensai made it for her. She even put a protection spell on it to keep her safe from harm.

"Yes but a stray arrow or-"

"I know Sanosuke!" She stomped her foot on the smooth dirt path that cut through the woods. She batted her bangs from her eyes as she glared up at him. "I'm capable of taking care of myself. Accidents happen and will happen if I'm on the path or not."

Sanosuke fell in step beside his cousin as she picked her way over moss covered logs to get back to the path. "I know." He finally said. "But I've seen some pretty strange things out here and…well, with your father still gone, I've gotta be the one to protect you."

The mention of her father cooled Misao's temper like a bucket of water on tipped on a fire. Her father had gone off to fight in a far off war…he'd been gone for almost five years now. There wasn't word of his death, and yet there had been no letters from him and no mention of him in the letters from others that had gone off to war. Misao knew because her mother asked all her friends whose husbands and sons were off fighting. Sanosuke was a sickly boy growing up and he was still carrying his illness, it was the only thing that kept him from joining the ranks of solders, much to his annoyance. So he jumped head first in his duties to protect and provide for his family; including Misao and her mother.

"What were you doing out so far anyways? Your grandmother's cottage is in that direction." Sanosuke pointed to his left.

"I was just going for a walk, and then I thought I saw a fairy!" Her face was set in hard determination. "I will catch one someday…or at least get a good enough eyeful that I can describe them in detail."

Sanosuke paused for a moment before continuing their walk. "You listen to Grandmother Gensai's stories too much, ya know that?"

"It's all true." Misao snapped.

"How do you figure that?" The teen shoved his hands in his pockets, his bow bouncing against his back.

"How else could such stories be passed down for so many generations if they weren't true? Grandmother's swore she experienced half of the things she's told me. She seen elves and fairies and knows of the dark creatures that roam around. She said you can't trust a man whose eyebrows meet. Like that Shishio." Misao grinned when her cousin uttered an insult under his breath. Shishio was feared and hated by all who knew him. The sly, ugly demon that he was. "Grandmother says that a man whose eyebrows meet is a werewolf."

"I can think of better names." Sanosuke mumbled.

They chatted as they quickly ate up the ground of the well-worn path and before long the stone and wood homes sprouted up as the trees gave way to a grassy valley. On the edge of the forest, just before the trees died away completely, was Misao's home. A small three room cottage, it was well kept and comfortable. But Misao paused in her tracks, with a gasp she ducked off to the side and dragged a startled Sanosuke with her. They peeked from behind the trees.

"Is that Lord Takeda?" Sanosuke asked in surprise at the regally dressed man on the front porch of the cottage. "Is he still trying to get to Aunt Megumi?"

Misao's father was a relative to a well-to-do family. He and lord Takeda looked much alike in some ways, except that Takeda was a thin sort of fellow with dirt colored hair, while her father was large with dark hair. But they had the same tall frame and facial structure. Takeda had been smitten on her mother Megumi from the moment she and her father were married, so her mother had told Misao.

"Looks like..." Misao whispered. "He's been harassing mother and awful lot now that father is gone. You think after so long he would just give up."

"Harassing?"

"In the most polite of ways, of course." Misao snapped. She didn't like the way he looked at her mother, even now Megumi stood at her front door, and the lord was far too close for this type of civil conversation. She could see on her mother's face that she was trying to be polite, but was uncomfortable with the aristocrat.

"Lord Takeda is a powerful man now that many other high nobles are off with our King fighting in the war." The unspoken settled heavily between them. If he wanted to, Takeda could demand Megumi marry him…even if her husband still lived.

"Mother knows she's pushing her luck every time he comes by to invite her to court…I think she's trying to stall for as long as possible. He has little influence out here…but once in court the pressure would be too much for her." Misao whispered harshly, her temper starting to rise.

… . . …

"You will be much more comfortable there." Takeda said. Though he smiled, his eyes were flat and Megumi forced her back to stay straight as a rod and look him in those flat eyes.

"Thank you, My Lord, but my place is here. I like working my little garden and my mother is nearby."

"Such a lonely existence." Takeda leaned against the thin wooden pillar that held up the porch and he wrapped one arm around it. "You'll have so much more with me."

"I'm not so lonely, I have my maid Tae, my mother is just beyond the woods there, and of course there is Misao." Megumi forced a polite smile, her hands clasped in front of her. "Hiko will return soon."

"You say that all the time…it's been five years without a single word."

Megumi's smile faltered but returned just as fast. "I know it will be soon, this war cannot last forever."

"Yes, well…" Takeda's voice trailed off and he turned on his heal and stepped off the porch. He learned to give up quickly once Megumi talked of her husband returning. He was fast growing tired of waiting. His large bay horse stood to the side munching on long grass that grew in the front of the house. With one surge of motion the lord pulled himself into the saddle. Instantly a large white-grey wolf that was lying in wait in the long grass got to his feet and loped his way over to stand next to his master's steed. "I'll see you again, M'Lady." Takeda tipped his head to the woman before yanking the horse around to leave.

Misao picked that moment to step from the woods and onto the path. Sanosuke reached out for her but only snatched air, so he quickly joined her side as Takeda road past. He looked down at the two of them as they side stepped to allow the lord clear passage. His eyes were empty, but his smile held and hint of the sly thoughts in his mind. He gave the two teens little attention as he continued on, his wolf trotting behind him. The canine gave them hardly a glance as he followed his master at an easy pace.

"One day the pelt of that beast will hang on my wall." Sansuke said in a whisper once the Lord was out of earshot. "He lets that creature have too much freedom." He added with a snort as the two of them turned to join Megumi who waited for them on the porch.

"Misao." Her mother said, her hands going to her hips as the young girl started up the steps. "You'll all dirty, and you've torn the hem of your dress again."

Misao glanced down at the yellow material that brushed her caves. The shortness of the dress showed her young age, but her mother was already making the ankle length skirts that women wore. She was of age and her mother made sure she dressed as such. "I hate dresses anyway." Misao said. "It's hard to climb trees in them. My legs get all tangled up."

Megumi huffed. "You're not supposed to be climbing trees anyway!"

"Just because I'm a girl." Misao stated, having had this argument at least once a week.

"Yes!" Megumi's eyes flashed and Sansuke took a step down the steps.

"Father taught me to climb trees." Misao said, her eyes down cast as she reached down to grab at the torn hem on the side of her skirts.

Megumi swallowed her argument with a snap of her mouth and heaved a sigh. Misao loved her father and everything he had taught her was sacred, just as sacred as the stories her mother-in-law told her about fairies and elves.

"I have to get going." Sanosuke said as the silence stretched between them. "I'll come by and chop some more wood for you in the morning Aunt Megumi."

The dark haired lady flashed a grateful smile at the teen. "You're a good boy." She said as he waved and turned to walk away. Megumi watched his brisk pace for a moment before turning her eyes back to her daughter. She sighed again. "Wash up, we have supper to make.

"Yes ma'am." Misao said automatically and dashed into the house as her mother stepped aside.

… . . …

Lord Takeda watched from the top of a hill the harvesting going on in what looked to be a grassy meadow tucked into a nook in the forest. The golden grass however, was wheat and a handful of farmers worked methodically with curved hand blades cutting and stacking and tying the crop. Beside him sat three other men on horseback. Two were his guard and the third was the bookkeeper of his treasury.

"Crop looks disappointing this year." Takeda prompted, turning his gaze to the smaller bookkeeper as his horse shifted its weight from one side to the other.

"Very much so." The bookkeeper agreed. The little man has mouse brown hair and big teeth that tight lips seem to curl over as he spoke. "This is one of the fields of…" He paused as he looked as a one of the many scrolls he carried. His ink stained fingertips in dark contrast to the cream paper. "Of Kenshin Himura." He traced the entry with one finger. "He hasn't paid his taxes. They were due six months ago."

Takeda narrowed his eyes at the red-headed man working the field. He was smaller than most men, but his movements were fluid and graceful. It was a wonder the man hadn't gone off to war with the rest of the abled bodies five years ago. Perhaps he had been too young at the time, or a coward. Whatever the reason, Takeda couldn't care less. "Bring him in." The lord said at last and he yanked on the reins to turn his horse to head back to his manor house.

… . . …

Kenshin glanced up as two large bodies stopped just beside him. The red-head straightened from his bent position to turn to the soldiers. His friends beside him paused, but made no move.

"Can I help you?" Kenshin asked, flashing a smile. The men kept their flat mask in place.

"We're to escort you to Lord Takeda's manor." One said.

"With the upmost urgency." Added the second.

Kenshin blinked, and glanced back at the friends, some standing now with worried looks on their faces. Kenshin had in his hand a harvesting scythe and wickedly curved blade almost a foot long and razor sharp. Hardly a flick would be all that would be needed to slit the throats of both men down to their neck bones. The men knew this, the guards knew this too. But Kenshin was already tossing the tool aside. He had no desire to spill blood for no reason. He wouldn't put his friends of his family at risk for nothing. Still all smiles, he waved at his friends and went with the soldiers.

… . . …

"But why do you haveta deal with him?" Misao said as her mother tight braded her hair for the night. The two women sat on Misao's bed in their white nightgowns. Megumi making quick work of the black tresses of her daughter's long hair.

"Because Misao, it's the polite thing to do." Megumi said back and didn't notice that her daughter stuck her tongue out to show what she thought of the polite thing to do. "First of all he's a Lord and as such we must show him respect. Secondly, he's your father's distant cousin and it's always good to be on good terms with family."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm related to him, the slime ball." Misao turned as her mother finished with her hair.

"Misao!" Her mother scolded.

"What? Mother, I know you agree"

"Even so it is not for you to say." Megumi lifted a finger. "You need to start acting more like a lady now; it's what would make your father proud."

Misao sighed and nodded her head before climbing under the covers and pulling them up to her chin. Her mother blew out the single lit candle and softly shut the door behind her.

… . . …

Supper was getting cold. Kaoru sat at the table with a single lantern glowing brightly. She was wrapped in a cloak despite the heat pouring in from the fireplace. Kaoru was sick and her fevers would not seem to go away. It was quickly getting dark; Kenshin should have been home over an hour ago. Their toddler, Kenji had already eaten and was fast asleep in the next room. Perhaps the men had let the time get away from them; they were always trying to finish the last row even when the last row was five rows ago.

With a sigh, Kaoru shifted her aching body, snuggled deeper in the warmth of the fabric and waited, silently, patiently.

* * *

A/n this chapter closes a little slow. I wanted it to end in a cliff to bring the readers back for more, but stretching the story just didn't feel right. All we know at that moment is that Kenshin is in trouble, and that Takeda is a scumbag…like always. There will be more Aoshi-sama in the next chapter I pinky promise. Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hi everyone! I'm glad that there's some intrest in this story. There never seems to be many who like Aoshi/Misao stories. Which is a shame because they're like a second Kenshin/Kaoru.

Sakura Crystals-I know what you mean, but I can't tell you what's in store for Kaoru just yet.  
Silent canary- Never enough a/m stories, I agree. And I'll try to do my best in writing Aoshi.  
Satora-wolf- I'm glad you find it interesting; I always have strange parings for my secondary characters.  
nightshade belle- I'm glad you decided to read this one!  
Delp-Thanks! No I haven't given up on "Endure My Love" I've updated it in fact. So I hope you'll run over there and read and review!

Thanks to my reviewers! I hope to get more Aoshi/ Misao readers and to draw the Ken/Kaoru readers over as well. I hope everyone enjoys the update. This still follows the cannon movie version pretty closly until i can branch off into my own plot. On to the story!

I don't own kenshin or the canon movie tales.

* * *

Kenshin glanced up at the two guards that held him, one on each arm as they half lead half carried into Lord Takeda's great hall. Kenshin had gone with them willingly to avoid unnecessary violence but they handled him as if he had fought them every step of the way. He happened to catch sight of a window as they marched past and noted the sun was already behind the mountains and it was getting dark rather quickly. He hoped Kaoru wasn't worried about him too much. If all went well, he would be back home before the moon rose and she would only think the harvesting kept him late. He didn't want her to worry in her condition.

Two large doors were pulled open and Kenshin was brought into the great hall. It was a large room, mostly stone with large wooden beams overhead. In the center was an elevated area that held a high backed chair and Takeda lounging. It was hard to look comfortable in such a chair, but the lanky man pulled it off. His black and red cape draped in endless folds across the chair and Kenshin couldn't help but falter in his steps and the guards had to drag him the last few feet before setting him down and stepping back.

Takeda looked up from a scroll he was reading. It rolled back up with a snap and he set it aside. "Kenshin Himura." Takeda said, not wasting any time. "You're six months late on your taxes."

Kenshin faltered as he recovered from being dropped flat on his feet. "We'll Sir, the harvest has been bad this year, that it has."

Takeda blinked. "So?"

"So…His Majesty always pardons taxes on the years of bad harvest. Can't pay taxes on money one didn't receive." Kenshin said, his hands gesturing, hopping the lord would understand. It wasn't often the rains kept away from the valley, but when it did, everyone suffered. No one sold their wares, keeping it for themselves and neighbors to help through the winter. No one earned any money so there was no reason to tax, the King knew this.

"Yes, well…I'm not him…am I?" Takeda leaned forward, resting one elbow on the arm of his chair. "His Majesty put me in charge of finances while he's at war and I plan to do my job well. The treasury is running low and I plan to tax everyone this year, including farmers who weren't smart enough to sell their wares."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to sell." Kenshin argued, his eyes narrowing. "There just wasn't enough to sell. My family and animals have to eat first, that they do."

"That's not my problem." Takeda said. He sat back, pressing his fingertips of both hands together. "If you can't pay…"

"Of course I can't pay." Kenshin said between his teeth. It would be a joy to leap up there and beat some common sense and maybe a little kindness into him, but Kenshin kept himself in check.

"If you can't pay, then you'll have to spend your days in my dungeon until you can." Takeda said, his lips slowly curling upward.

Kenshin felt his jaw go slack. "How do you expect me to pay your taxes if I'm locked away?"

"You have a family that will work to pay your debt, don't you?"

The guards took a half step closer as Kenshin grew as stiff as a wooden beam. "My wife who's ill…my boy whose too young for school…and you want them to work? Have you no heart?"

Takeda, who was already bored with the farmer's ranting snapped his head around and locked eyes with the red-head. "What did you say?" he said in a deep, slow tone.

Kenshin knew instantly that he had crossed some secret line. The guards already had him by each arm; ready to haul him away when they froze, waiting for him to answer. "I…I meant no harm." Kenshin tried desperately.

"WHAT…did you say!" the lord demanded, his voice echoing in the large room. His white-grey wolf that had been resting unnoticed by the chair lifted his head, ears swiveling forward.

Kenshin had no choice. "Have you no heart?" he said softly, dropping his eyes.

"Take him away." Takeda said to the guards, his voice restrained. "He's to be executed tomorrow at noon."

Executed? No! What of his son? Of Kaoru? Who would care for them, the farm? "No!" Kenshin shouted as the guards lifted him off his feet even as he thrashed to be put down. "Don't do this! My family!" They needed him! As they marched out of the room Kenshin turned, screaming over his shoulder. "You have no heart! You're a tyrant, cold-blooded, cruel man! The king will hear of your wicked ways!" But his shouting was cut off as the large doors slammed shut behind him, leaving Takeda alone in the great hall.

"Did you hear what he said?" Takeda said as he turned and stalked out a side door to one of his many private chambers. His large wolf followed. "Did you!" he paced alone in the room. On a lounge sofa draped with heavy, rich fabrics, sat a black wolf just as large as the grey one that followed his master's pacing. Takeda paused, looked at the two wolves and held out one hand, fingers pointing in their direction. "Wolf to man, as fast as you can." He said with concentration and he watched as before his eyes the wolf on the sofa and the one sitting on the floor slowly morphed into human-like forms. They grew hands, arms and legs and fingers, the fur thinned and was sucked away as the face mashed flat until there were two human men before him.

One looked uninterested, the other, grinned like a fool. "Of course we heard what he said." Shishio said with a laugh.

"You think he knows anything?" Takeda demanded as he continued pacing.

"Hardly." Said the second man. He tucked his neck length black hair behind one ear.

"Aoshi's right." Shishio said. "It was just a saying, he has no clue you gave up your heart for him." He jabbed his thumb back at Aoshi who continued to lounge on the sofa as if he was still in canine form. "So calm down, you're going to cut off his head or hang him…whatever it is you're going to do to him tomorrow anyways."

But that didn't satisfy Takeda. He turned to Shishio. "Go into town; see if you can hear anything."

Shishio's smile faded. "They know who I am…that I work for you. They quiet up when I come around. Make Aoshi go. They don't know him."

"No, Aoshi I'm sending you out to watch Lady Megumi."

Aoshi scoffed as he sat up, swinging his feet to the floor. "Leave that poor woman alone. Stalking is not romantic."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Now do as you're told. Both of you!" With a jerky wave of his hand he dismissed the enchanted creatures and glared at them until they had no choice but to leave on their missions. Takeda sat on the small sofa once the wolves were out of the room. Paranoid he might be, obsessed, possibly. But he knew when information was afoot and he had mind to gather as much of it as he could.

… . . …

The boots of the two men crunched on the gravel path outside the manor. The moon was just starting to rise. People in the town below them where just starting to retire to the safety of their homes, or just starting to join the fun in one of the few taverns that dotted the establishment.

Aoshi turned dead, cold eyes to his companion. "Try not to cause any trouble tonight."

Shishio threw back his head and laughed. The moonlight caused the white of his hair to glow, and his teeth flashed. "Don't worry yourself." He said, adjusting his clothes. "You're going to be far away from town. I wish I was the one watching that woman and that delicious little girl of hers." He chuckled even as Aoshi, disgusted, turned away. Still chuckling Shishio headed into town.

He was well dressed, had a pleasant face, maybe a handsome one if he didn't give off a wave of evil wherever he went. And maybe if his hair wasn't shocking white. There were still many people in the streets, mostly husbands, taking a turn around the block, smoking a pipe or walking off a hearty supper. Shishio's trained eye spotted a darkly dressed fellow leaning against one wall, white smoke trailing up from his pipe. But the way he held himself told Shishio that this man was a pickpocket and one that he knew of rather well. As soon as the thief saw who had spied him, he turned and vanished into the shadows of the alleyway. Shishio grinned, he loved to give that fool a hard time for the fun of it. On a regular night, he would have followed him and hunted him down but he was on a mission and made it a point to stick to the warm glow of the street lamps.

Painted up women, dressed in bright colors hung about one building. They didn't call or offer their services to the passing men. These girls went about their work. Washing in large tubs, hanging clothes up to dry or to iron them. One might sit on the ledge of the front window with a sewing needed and patch the lace of a dress. She'll look up and flash a smile at any man who happen to stop and watch. Everyone was allowed to watch, hold conversation, and if the man was agreeable enough, might find himself lucky enough to be invited inside.

Of course once Shishio was spotted the women promptly turned around, noses in the air and vanished inside the house. One girl dallied and Shishio swooped in. She was a plan girl, wore little face paint but had skin smoother than silk and as pale as cream. She knew Shisho well and snapped the small rug she had been cleaning right in his face as he came closer. Shishio was greeted with a cloud of dust right in the eyes. The girl turned away with a huff and slammed the shutters of the window and locked them tight.

"I'll come back when you're not so busy." He said to no one as he slinked away from the building, rubbing the grit from his eyes. He laughed, despite his being shunned. He had asked for it, being the cad that he was.

Back on his mission, he spotted a favorite tavern. The pub was open air, with drinks being served from a stone bar that was set up against a large hole in the wall. The barkeep, a large, bearded, burly type of man handed out drinks to the serving girls as they walked from one long table to the next. It was a warm night despite it being late September. Lanterns hung everywhere, giving the place a warm feeling. It was half full on this night and Shishio planted himself against one partial wall, keeping away from the light and out of sight of the men. Almost instantly his ears caught wind of the conversation of the night.

"Poor Kenshin." One man said. "Opened his mouth a little too wide and Takeda didn't like it one bit."

"What do you mean?" Said a second one and Shishio listened close. He knew that voice; it was the annoying nephew of the Lady Megumi. He had just seen him today with Misao, that delicious little morsel.

"He got brought in for not paying taxes. He was going into debtor's prison till his wife could work up enough money to pay his taxes. But Kenshin back talked an' now his head will roll in the afternoon." There was a loud thump sound and the scrap of a chair on the stone floor. Shishio backed into the shadows as a white blur ran from the house of drink. Yes, it was Sanosuke alright. Most likely off to spread the news. How had these men heard of Kenshin's fate so quickly? They must be the farmers who were working with him and followed after to hear what Takeda wanted of him. Someone must have told them what had happened.

"Bad things happening this night." Said another man. "I wish the war was over and our good King would return."

Just then, the large barkeep spied Shishio stepping closer, but keeping his back to the outside wall. He cleared his throat loudly as he scrubbed a glass with a white cloth. He hacked and coughed only for a moment but Shishio already knew he was caught. Instantly the conversation changed

"Bad weather coming this night." That same man said. And it was, a small breeze was kicking up, nothing big, but it carried with it the scent of rain and cold. "Better shut up the windows nice and tight."

Normally Shishio would try and bribe the tavern of men with a round or two of drinks or one man with a small fortune to spill information. There were others around that possessed magic like his Lord Takeda, but the town would rather cut out their own tongue and swallow it than take the bribe and talk. Shishio knew he would get no more information here.

… . . …

Misao jerked awake, her heart hammering into her throat as she gazed at the glass window beside her bed and the moonlight streaming in. For a moment she had no idea what woke her up, but just as she was about to settle back to sleep, a loud banging sounded at their front door. Misao jerked into a sitting position as the tiny bell by the front door jingled hard enough to be yanked from the wall. The girl jumped from her bed and yanked open her bedroom door. But her mother was already rushing past her.

"Misao, where's your robe?" Megumi chastised as she tightened the laces of the robe that covered her night clothes.

"But who could it be in the middle of the night?" Misao rushed back into her room and snatched the blue cotton and lace robe and threw it over her shoulders, not bothering to lace it up as she ran to catch up to her mother.

Megumi already had a lantern lit and was peeking through the small sliding door set in the center of the heavy wooden front door. Whoever it was, Megumi knew them for she quickly undid the locks and threw the door open wide. "Tae!" Her mother exclaimed.

Their young maid was wrapped tight in a shawl, her eyes wide and red as Megumi pulled her inside and shut the door against the brisk wind that was picking up. "Ma'am," Tae said, her voice was as watery as her eyes. "They've taken ma brother!" She finally wailed.

Megumi blinked. "Kenshin?" Misao took a step closer.

"Aye. Took him for not payin' his taxes, and he smart mouthed Takeda an' now he's to be executed tomorrow afternoon! Sanosuke heard the news an' rushed to tell us! Oh Ma'am, Kaoru is in the worst way. We've been takin' care of Kenji while she's sick an' Kenshin workin' the field, but I don't think she'll survive if Kenshin dosn' come back!"

"They can't do that!" Misao shouted, rushing into the conversation.

"Hush." Megumi said as she guided their now sobbing maid to the fireplace and sat her down to get warm.

"No, Takeda has no right to execute Kenshin, he's not the king, that whoreson's gone too far!" Misao instantly slapped her hand over her mouth as Megumi locked a deadly glare at her daughter.

"Even so." Megumi said in a calm tone. "Panicking will get us nowhere."

Misao was often amazed and humbled by the cool and calm way her mother dealt with things. Her father was the same way. She often wondered where her fiery spirit came from. From Grandmother Gensai, she figured. "What do you want me to do?" Misao said softly."

"Go back to bed." Megumi said. "First thing in the morning I want you to go and fetch your Grandmother, bring her here." She turned to the weeping woman. "Tae, go home and care for Kaoru. I'll send word and you must bring Kaoru here. My mother-in-law will tend to Kaoru. But you mustn't come until I send word."

Tae nodded, understanding. She stood, threw back her shoulders and swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "I'll go now. My family is watching Kenji, so I'll stay with Kaoru all night."

"Keep her warm, and hurry; feels like a storm is on the way." Megumi added as the pair hurried to the door. Megumi locked the heavy wooden door tight against the gust that forced its way past. She turned to her daughter who was still frozen beside the hearth. "To bed Misao." She said firmly.

"Yes Mama." Misao rushed from the room and shut her door tight before leaning heavily against it. Damn that Takeda. Men and their egos. Like peacocks vying for attention. That's all they were. Beasts. She hoped Kenshin was alright for Kaoru's sake and she couldn't help but feel pain for Kenji, the little boy might lose his father before he really had a chance to be with him. At least Misao remembered her father. Yet that fact only caused her that much more pain.

Sighing, Misao tossed her robe back on the bed and crawled back under the covers. Her mother seemed so sure that everything was going to be fine. How?...how did she know? Misao thought for sure she would never get back to sleep, but with the wind kicking up outside, Misao was quickly lulled back into slumber.

… . . …

Aoshi watched from his crouched position in the shadows. The young woman had only stayed for a moment. He could feel her distress, but couldn't hear what was said, for he was too far away and didn't dare get any closer to the openness of the small farm. He watched carefully as the woman vanished down the road to the small cluster of farmsteads just down the way. The wind picked at her skirts and pulled at her earth brown hair. His eyes narrowed as he watched a light grow from the front window. Smoke from the chimney gust with renewed vigor. Someone had stocked the fire and added wood. The Lady Megumi no doubt.

Though the night was already nearing its peak, the darkness grew as clouds covered what light the moon gave, and the wind brought the skin prickling cold. Autumn was close at hand. Aoshi would have left by now, seeing nothing amiss except the fact that Megumi was awake. But he kept his ground crouched in his wolf form in the forest by the road. His black fur helped him melt into the shadows and kept him warm from the wind. He could taste frost in the air; the storm was bringing nothing but ill tidings.

* * *

a/n So we have a little taste for the life here. And Kenshin seems to be a bit of a jam… of course this will only help "jam" Aoshi and Misao together. And Megumi is up to something. We'll just have to wait and see what she has planed Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy to see this story doing so well. It's only my second Aoshi/Misao fic. I know many of you are waiting to find out the fate of poor Kenshin, so I'll leave you to read the story.

Disclaimer. I don't own R. Kenshin

* * *

Misao was up before the sun.

She slept, but not very well. She dreamt of Kenshin, of Takeda and of wolves. Leaping out of bed, Misao rushed to get dressed. She was assaulted by the smell of fresh baked bread as soon as she opened her bedroom door. "Mother?" She said softly as she walked into the main room and into the kitchen. There was bread, on the table, in baskets. Overfilling the bread box. Her mother must have been up all night making it. Suddenly, she was there, dressed in her best with a long blue hood and cape.

"Good, you're up already, here." She took up a basket of bread and shoved it into her hands. Misao scrambled to keep hold of it. "Take this with you when you go fetch your grandmother. It's for her. If anyone asks you, tell them you're taking fresh bread to your grandmother. You are not to tell them anything about what's going on with Kenshin do you understand?"

Misao backed away, already reaching for her red hood and cape where it hung by the door. "Yes, I understand. I'll be back with grandma Gensai and fast as possible!" And with that she snatched up her hood and cape and rushed out of the house.

"Where are your stockings!" Megumi cried after her, noticing that Misao was bare legged, what was worse…"You're not even in a dress! Take that awful ninja uniform off, it's not fit for a woman to wear!"

"Sorry! No time!" She called and was already running down the front lawn, past the chicken pen and down the road to the forest. The sun was hardly up, giving the sky a soft dove purple cast. The clouds were thick but not dark and it was dry, the storm never hit them in the night. Misao paused, setting her basket down to set her cape on her shoulders. In truth she didn't like stockings, they were white, so they got dirty too fast, and they were itchy and always getting torn when she went exploring. Better to forget to wear them than to wear them. She tied her cape on tight, added the metal clasp for extra strength and flipped the hood up over her hair.

She took up the basket and picked up her feet. Grandmother's house was a good two and half miles into the woods. 'Nothing like a good stretch of the legs at the crack of dawn.' She thought

… . . …

Megumi waited until one of the guards pulled open the large wooden door to the great hall. Takeda sat there, dressed in his finest silks and velvets. A feathered hat sat lopsided on his head. He glanced up and broke into a wide smile at the sight of Megumi walking up to him.

"Good morning Lord Takeda." She said brightly, holding her hand out to him as he reached for her.

"Isn't it? My Lady." He said in return as he placed a kiss on her fingers before letting her go. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

Megumi held out her basket which Takeda took with honored reverence. "I made some bread this morning. I thought I would bring you some hot from the oven." She smiled softly.

"Fresh bread." Takeda brought the basket close and smelled in the sweet smell of honeyed, soft bread. His eyes closed for a second and a smile curled his lips. He looked up at her while setting the basket on his lap. "Something tells me the reason you're here is not to give me your baked goods lady Megumi."

Megumi clasped her hands in front of her, relaxed and still smiling. "True Lord Takeda. I've been up all night consoling my maid, whose brother you've seen to have thrown in your dungeon, apparently you've decided to kill him."

Takeda didn't even try to look sheepish. In fact his smile faded and his eyes lowered. "The fool didn't know how to watch his mouth."

Megumi never lost her smile. "What good will come from executing Kenshin, My Lord? His farm will fall into disorder. Then there will be less to tax, less food in the stores and one less family. And what good is that?"

"I have to keep the people under my thumb, My Lady. You know this. I can't let the people think I'll allow them to speak to their betters in such ways and think they can escape taxes just because the crops fail."

"Lord Takeda…you know that you can't possibly expect people to make taxes if the weather's been bad." Her tone switched to that of a disproving mother, but her smile was just as sweet. "It's just not possible. Even you can't sway the gods and the weather."

Takeda scoffed slightly, a tiny smile twitched his lips upward then it was gone. "You want me to spare Kenshin Himura?"

Megumi clasped her hands in front of her and bowed low. "It would mean a great deal to me, My Lord."

Takeda closed his eyes for a moment and silently cursed his weakness for the woman in front of him. One finger rubbed at his temple before his eyes opened again to the woman still bowing before him. He made her stand there for only a second longer before he stood. "Alright Megumi. I'm only doing this because it's you. But you will stay and watch his punishment be handed out."

Megumi stood. "His punishment?"

Takeda smiled, and it was a smile that reached both ears. Megumi forced herself not to shiver at the sight of it. "You didn't think I was just going to hand him over to you without punishment for his loose tongue."

Megumi pressed her lips together. "I understand."

"You had courage enough to face me; I was dead set on seeing that man's head roll at my feet. For you I will let him live, but in payment, you will watch the thrashing he will receive." He should of demanded she stay at court with him, but he knew when to fight his battles.

It must have seemed like the perfect idea in his mind. Megumi didn't care what she had to see, as long as she could take Kenshin back safe and alive.

"Come then." And in a surge Takeda moved from his chair and stalked across the room, forcing Megumi to pick up her hem and rush after him.

… . . …

Misao ran.

She was glad she was in her training uniform and not her skirts; they would have only got in the way and slowed her down. Although the morning was cold, her cape kept her warm. Running also got her blood pumping and soon she was thoroughly heated. Misao hoped her mother was alright. She hoped her mother didn't do anything stupid by going to Takeda's castle. Once there he could grab her and lock her away and she would never see her mother again. The girl paused to catch her breath and she looked around. The morning fog was already starting to burn off; there was bird song and the gentle rustle of the trees in the breeze. It was cloudy though, but they were light grey and high in the sky, not heavy storm clouds, not just yet.

… . . …

Aoshi followed with lazy strides. His paws hardly making a sound as he moved from tree to tree, bush to bush. He always kept the girl in his sights yet made sure to stay out of hers. He was a little surprised to see her in such clothes. A uniform for boys to wear when training for combat. Most of her legs were bare far up past the knee. It was as scandalous as it was practical. Of course a girl wouldn't want to wear skirts bolting through the forest like she was. But even so, the sight of long, smooth, cream colored legs strangely mesmerized the wolf.

Brilliant red of her cape snapped at her heals as she took off running again. Aoshi followed . Takeda would want to know why Megumi sent Misao out to fetch her grandmother. Aoshi had no idea as he didn't hear Megumi give a reason, only to fetch her and to say nothing about Kenshin Himura. No matter, he would find out for himself. Breaking away from Misao, Aoshi bolted ahead. A half mile more and Misao would stumble across a rarely used road. He knew she would cross that road to continue on to her destination. That road would make a perfect place for him to run into her.

It took him only a minute for his legs to carry him there and he quickly transformed back into his human form. He could hear her coming and suddenly was a tad bit unsure of how to go about extracting information from the girl. He'd rather not be violent, besides that would only give him away. No, he had to be like Shishio and slowly work the information out with a smile. Shishio would gladly woo the girl, but he hardly had the right emotions for unlocking a female's heart.

There she was, he spotted her red cape and hood as she rushed up to the road. Aoshi strode out around the bend of the dirt path and she caught sight of him instantly and froze. He pretended to notice her and faked surprise at seeing her out here. He raised his arm and called a greeting.

"Good morning!" he called, a smile plastered on his face.

Misao's heart hammered loud, he could hear but he could also see the relief in her large eyes.

"Good morning." She called back as she slowed, her chest heaved for air, but she smiled anyway. She knew this man…she had seen him in town. "I've seen you before, but I don't know your name." She said, keeping a respectable distance from him. He was tall, broad shouldered and dark. His face was passive, a slight smile on his lips but his black eyes were slightly flat and mask-like. He wore black, a strange type of uniform. For what, she had no idea, but it showed off his height and his lean form. "I'm Misao." She offered first. She was surprised when the man dipped his head low in a bow.

"Aoshi." He said simply. "Nice day we're having." Aoshi wanted to bite his tongue off the moment the words left him.

"Yes, now that the fog's burned away." She answered without missing a beat.

Against his will his eyes were drawn to the bare legs of the girl. A quick flick of his eyes and he took in the gentle curve of her hips, flat stomach and swell of breasts pressing against the too small uniform. Startled at his sudden revelation that this was no girl and rocked at the fact that he even took notice and cared, he yanked his gaze away, his head snapping as if he'd been slapped. Luckily the girl didn't notice as she had turned to gaze down the path.

"Are you lost?" she asked. "I can help you."

Aoshi gathered himself quickly. He smiled. "No, I'm not lost. I'm coming home in fact. Had a very early start. If I follow this path I should reach town eventually, right? I haven't been here long." his eyes wandered to the rope of hair he could see peeking from the hood and he chastised his wandering eyes. What was wrong with him?

Misao nodded. "Yep. Though if you just walk in a straight line that way." She pointed the way she came. "You'll hit the outside farms just outside of town. It'll take a mile off your walk." She smiled.

Again Aoshi bowed his head. "Thank you. I may just do that, I like to walk in the forest." It was the perfect thing to say. Misao's smile grew brighter. He took a step closer, she allowed it. "What are you doing way out here so early in the morning?" he pretended to just now notice her basket. "Going on a visit?"

Instantly he could see her dark blue eyes shutter over. He crossed the line.

"Going to see my Grandmother. I should be going now, she's expecting me." Misao walked backwards across the street in front of him.

He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her now. He pressed too hard on a girl that was already suspicious. But she was friendly, so it wouldn't take much to win her over. "Be careful out here." Generic warning any male would give a child. "Someday we should go on a walk out together, when we're not in a rush to be somewhere." He added as he turned to follow her trail back into town.

"Yeah!"

Her enthusiasm made him turned around. She was smiling again.

"I know all sorts of great places. If you like to hunt I can show you a whole meadow full of animal trails." She seemed truly existed at the idea of a companion.

"Well then I must come find you again, Misao." He waved and walked off the path. "Bye!" he called.

"Bye!" She called back before turning and bolting into the tree line. Aoshi didn't have to follow. He knew she would be coming back with the ever strange and elusive grandmother Gensai. He would wait for them at the farm house.

… . . …

Megumi took care to keep her blue cape wrapped around the silk of her dress as she let Takeda and two guards lead her down a maze of stone steps. There were only a few prisoners there, but Megumi didn't get to take a good look that them. She was ushered past the little stone nooks as fast as the men's long legs could move. Megumi hurried, not wanting to ask the men to slow down. Her hood fell from her head revealing the shiny ebony locks, half of them braded and wrapped about the crown of her head. Then suddenly they stopped and Megumi almost plowed into the back of one of the guards.

Takeda stood slightly behind her and to the side as the guards moved forward. Here, there was a small nook, narrow and long like a hallway. And at the very end of it was Kenshin, chained. His wrists were chained to his ankles so he was forced to bend over. His head was locked in a stock that was set between two pillars so the poor man was forced to stay on his feet at this bent angle. Megumi had to look away. All she could see was the mass of red hair draped across the filthy floor. At the sound of them, Kenshin's head twisted slightly in the wooden stock and she could just see the glint of one purple eye through the mass of red hair.

"Miss Megumi. What are you doing here?" His voice rasped slightly from lack of water but his tone reassured her that he was fine.

"I've come to take you home." Megumi swallowed.

"I worry for Kaoru." He said. His voice broke at the name of his wife.

Megumi instantly felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes but she blinked them away and squared her shoulders. "I don't mean to take your body back home you fool. My Lord Takeda is going to let you live."

Takeda held his hand out in front of Megumi and she held her tongue. "You will no longer be executed, but you will get twenty lashings for your words and being late on your taxes. I fully expect you to pay your taxes next year or you'll receive twice as many."

Kenshin didn't get a chance to say anything because the two guards were already unlocking him from the stock. He groaned as his chains were lengthened and he was forced to stand up straight. His muscles screamed and cramped from being held in such a position for so long. He was turned to one of the pillars and his arms were wrapped around it and his chains attached to the wall behind it to keep him from sliding down.

Megumi watched as one of the guards pulled a small dagger from his belt and used to the slice up the back of Kenshin's gi. They pulled the dirty and ruined fabric from his body, letting the torn shreds hang from his arms and hakama pants. Takeda took her by the elbow and quickly moved her out of the way as the guards backed up and pulled the coil of thin leather braded into a whip. Kenshin had just settled into his new standing position when the whip sang.

Megumi winced, her eyes slamming shut as Kenshin gave the first cry. It was filled with both anger and pain. The muscles in his arms tightened as he pulled himself up and forced his legs into stance and he was ready the second time the whip bit into him. This time he only grunted when the whip welted his back.

"Eyes open My Lady. You must watch" Takeda hissed into her ear before taking a step back.

Megumi forced her eyes open just as the whip lashed Kenshin's back a third time. One by one the lashes came and Kenshin started to grow weaker as they went on. He could no longer hold back his pain. His grunts turned to yelps toward the end. Megumi had to turn her heart to stone and stand there with a flat expression, for she knew Takeda was watching her.

Finally they unchained him and he slumped to the ground. His back was a red, bleeding mass. Strips of skin hung from the muscles, and his pants were quickly becoming soaked as his blood trickled down onto them.

"Take him out of here Megumi." Takeda said. His tone was cold, uncaring as he motioned the guards with a jerk of his hand. The two guards hauled Kenshin to his feet and together they made their way out of the dungeon and the castle. Megumi took Kenshin from then as they reached the front gates of the court yard. Just past these gates Tae waited and she rushed to help Megumi with Kenshin. People stopped and watched, most couldn't believe that the red-headed farmer survived his death sentence and they knew it was the work of Megumi that had saved him.

"We must take him home, Ma'am. Kaoru is worried so." Tae stated.

"No, we must take him to my house." Megumi stated firmly. "My Mother-in-law will help him. It would do Kaoru no good in her weak state to see him like this."

Kenshin himself was weak from the pain and blood loss. He was hardly conscious but he nodded in agreement to Megumi. "I trust you." He said softly, not able to raise his head to look at her. "That I do."

* * *

a/n Yay! Misao saved Kenshins life! I'm not sure if many of you remember that in the R Kenshin series that Dr. Gensai had a sister who looked a lot like him. That was who I modeled grandmother Gensai after. In the next chapter we'll get to see her. As for the first meeting between Aoshi and Misao, it was simple and short; but do not worry, they will meet up many, many more times. Next chapter. Aoshi watches out for the return of Misao, and we'll see if Grandmother Gensai can help Kenshin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hi everyone! Sorry for the slow update in this story. I'll tr to be on it better.  
A Reviewer stated that Shishio has brown hair, not white. And yes I know, but to link his character to the white wolf, I gave him white hair. You may flog me for taking liberties with him…though, it's not like we all like Shishio for anything more than being Kenshin's punching bag.

The story in this chapter is from a movie I saw a while ago, though I'm not sure what it's called. No worries. And this chapter still follows the Cannon movie version. Though, it will go off on its own pretty soon.  
Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin

* * *

Grandmother Gensai lived deep in the woods away from most everyone. She was happy that way and most of the people in town knew her and respected her. She was a kindly looking old woman with hair as gray as the clouds and always kept in a tight braid. She was slightly shorter than Misao, and plump in a cute motherly way.

Misao reached her grandmother's home quickly after talking with Aoshi. She couldn't seem to get that man out of her thoughts. She had only seen him once or twice from afar, but seeing him up close had been just a bit overwhelming. In truth he had frightened her when he melted out of the woods like that. He seemed strange, yet friendly. And Misao knew all friends started out as strangers, she gave him a chance and he turned out pretty decent. He even liked to take walks in the forest like she did.

The moment Misao told her old grandmother what was going on, she quickly bustled about the house, taking the basket of bread from her. She took out the bread and loaded it up with various small jars and then tucked the bread back in the basket.

"Come child." She ushered Misao out of the small cottage and she closed tight the door behind her. "We must get back in a hurry. It won't take long for your mother to pry loose the fingers of that evil man and free that poor young man…he'll be hurting."

"How do you know all this grandma?" Misao wondered as the two females started off across the woods. Her grandmother was old yes, but still fast and agile and she moved over the forest floor just was easily as her granddaughter.

"A woman as old as I am just knows these things my dear." She glanced at Misao and smiled. "I saw the look in your eyes my dear…what happened on the way?"

Misao sometimes wondered if her grandmother could read minds. Her mouth hung open for a moment. "I ran into a stranger on the way over her." The words poured from her mouth almost against her will. Her grandmother nodded, as if knowing all along.

"A man." She said simply. Not a question, a statement.

"I've seen him in town before, but never talked to him."

"Did his eyebrows meet?"

"No grandma, that was the first thing I looked for when I saw him."

"Good girl." Grandmother Gensai nodded.

"He was nice…handsome." She added as an afterthought, but it was at the front of her mind. His eyes had been ice blue and intense…so very intense. Though he was kind, his eyes seemed as if they were trying to read into her very soul. Like a large animal staring down at his prey.

"Take care with a good looking man; he might catch the eyes of the others." Grandmother Gensai said as they covered the ground. She wasn't even out of breath and seemed to be in the storytelling mood.

Taking her cue Misao looked over at her grandmother. "The others?"

"Yes my dear. I once heard of a beautiful young woman and an equally beautiful young man. These two young people fell in love and got married. The man took his new wife to a lovely little cottage he had built for them. Now this house was in the corner of their small village, set deep in the trees beside his father's property. On their wedding night as the young woman waited for her love in bed; he excused himself to go outside to relieve himself. I guess the nerves of sharing the marriage bed with his new bride was too much for him, eh?"

"Grandma." Misao could already feel the blush heating up her face. She knew all about what went on in the marriage bed, both her mother and grandmother made sure of that.

The old woman cackled cheerfully and went on with her story. "Well the young man took so long that his new bride fell asleep. When she woke up, he still had not returned. Worried, she got out of bed and glanced out the window. There, prowling all around the house, were wolves." She paused, letting Misao hang on her words. "fearful, the bride didn't venture out of the house even though the urge to look for her husband was strong. She waited until morning, when the wolves had fled and she called for her father-in-law and brothers-in-law and told them what had happened. She feared the wolves must of took him.

The men searched the small bit of land, found the foot prints of the missing husband along with at least a dozen different prints of the wolves that had prowled around the house. There had been whispered going through the village then that the young man must of made a pact with the wolves and ran off with them. But the bride wouldn't hear of it. She knew that the wolves must of attacked him, he never would have left her.

Well…she was a very young woman and just as lovely as ever and it wasn't long that the woman was married again. The years went by and she produced three lovely children and they all lived in that cottage in the forest. Then, one day while she was with child for the fourth time and her husband had gone out hunting, there came a knock at the door. The woman was in the middle of cooking supper, cleaning the cottage and trying to control three young children."

"Well who was at the door Grandma?" Misao pressed.

"I'm getting there. The woman opened the door and there stood her first husband who was long thought dead and dragged away by wolves. He walked in all dirty, his hair a mud filled matted mess and still wearing the nightclothes he was wearing when he vanished. They were dirty and torn and thread bare in most areas. Shocked to see him the woman only stumbled back as the man slinked into the house as if nothing had ever happened.

The two older children took up the youngest child and retreated to the corner of the main room. They were frightened of the man. And rightly so. Crazy, wide eyes scanned everything, yet he seemed to see nothing and he sat himself at the head of the table. 'Is my supper ready?' he asked. The horrified woman scrambled to the stove where supper was waiting and she served him a plate. He ate like a man who hardly remembered how to eat. When he was half done he let his eyes wander about his cottage. Much had changed. What he noticed most where the three young ones in the corner of the house watching him and the large belly of his wife.

"Where did these whelps come from?' He growled.

"Where did they come from?' The woman shrieked. 'From my belly!'

Her grandmother glanced over at Misao. "So the man gave her a long hard look before flinging his plate off the table. 'You bore children of another man while married to me?'

"You'd been missing a year before I got remarried; everyone thought you went off with the evil things!' The woman shouted back, but even then the man snarled and growled like an animal and suddenly his face contorted, stretched and his skin pulled away from his mouth and eyes. Afraid, the mother rushed to her children but they could do nothing but watch as the man before them ripped at his flesh, pulling his pretty face away in bloody shreds to reveal the skinless head of a wolf-man. Bleeding raw muscle and tendons, lidless eyes gazed soullessly at them as she and the children scream in terror."

"Eck…grandma." Misao pulled a face.

"Soon his body contorts, bones snap and grind, claws shoot from his hands and feet. It was right at this moment that the woman's husband, hearing the screams, rushed in. Seeing the monster, the husband swung his sword, cutting off the head of the beast. The head rolled to the feet of the wife and there it slowly formed back into the head of her first husband."

"So he did go with the wolves." Misao stated.

"Not just any wolves, child. Normal beasts are not attracted to the beauty of a human face. No, these were cursed people, evil demons. The husband was so lovely, they had to take him and make him their own. So beware of that handsome face you saw today."

Misao chuckled. "Grandma. I don't think the wolves will come for him."

The old lady paused and Misao stopped as well. Gensai placed her old wrinkled hand on her cheek. "They might of already, and he likes your pretty face." The old woman gave a chuckle and gave her granddaughter and pat on the cheek.

"Grandma." Misao sighed, but smiled anyways.

"Now, look, there's your mother."

Misao blinked and looked through the trees. Sure enough, they were close to home and she could see the bright blue cape of her mother. They could see her and Tae supporting Kenshin between them.

"Goodness." Gensai said calmly as she took the basket from Misao. "Looks like we got here right on time." The two of them rushed from the tree line to the dirt path. Misao gasped as she saw Kenshin half-naked and bleeding.

"What did they do?" she demanded as her mother and Tae took Kenshin into the house. She was about to follow when her grandmother grabbed her by the hood of her cape.

"Oh-no, you stay out here." The old woman demanded.

"What?" Misao stepped back, letting her grandmother walk past her into the house. "Grandma-"

"No dear. You stay out here. The less you know the better. Trust me."

Misao paused, her protest already dead in her throat. She couldn't argue with that, she trusted her grandmother with her very life. If it would be better for her to not get involved, then she wouldn't get involved. Her very nature wanted to argue though, she was stubborn. If it had been her mother she would have bickered…but never with her grandmother. "Yes Ma'am." Misao said, backing up to sit on the whicker bench on the covered porch.

"That's a good girl. Now you stay right there." With that, grandmother Gensai vanished inside and shut the door tightly behind her.

… . . …

Aoshi inched from his hiding spot in the decorative bushes just yards from the farm house. He could just see Misao take a seat on the bench as the women vanished inside. Just what was it that they didn't want the girl to know? His thoughts were interrupted with a soft rustle and a large white-grey wolf nosed under the bushes to wedge himself beside Aoshi. A moment later that wolf was a man and Shishio eyed the girl and the now silent house.

"We gotta find out what's going on in there." Shishio insisted.

"Good luck with that." Aoshi whispered back.

"That window right there is wide open, if I could just get close enough, maybe I could hear what's going on. I just gotta distract that little chit over there."

A low growl rose deep in Aoshi's throat but he swallowed it down. "Don't look to me for help. I just ran into Misao in the forest not long ago. I'm going to try and establish a friendship with her. I'm not going to press my luck."

"You…a friendship …with the girl?" Shishio's laugh was like steam hissing. "You can hardly smile without having to think about it first. I wish I could have seen this first meeting."

Aoshi shot Shishio a deathly glare. And the other man raised his hands and backed down.

"Stay here then, I'm going over there." And with that Shishio moved from the bushes, moving in a crouch like an animal.

Aoshi let his swallowed growl escape past his teeth as he watched his white-haired counterpart vanished around the side of the house. He wondered just how he was going to distract Misao. His question was answered almost instantly when three ducks wandered into the front yard where a small flock of chickens were scratching at the ground. Aoshi rolled his eyes. "The dolt." He hissed.

It worked though, the racket from the birds caught Misao's attention and he could see her lips moving as she talked to the animals as she stood and slowly stalked down the steps so as to not startle the birds.

"Come on now, back to your pen, how didja get out?" He heard Misao say, she crouched down and Aoshi couldn't help but watch the way her lean body moved in such a position. She was steady, like a coiled spring, but she was also young for when she finally attacked, she was slow and she did nothing but startle all the birds into a mess of noise and feathers. She grabbed for the ducks and got nothing but flapping wings in her face as the birds bolted. "Hey! Get back here!" and the chase was on. Aoshi chuckled, it was a strange sound coming from him, for he had never really laughed before, but watching the girl chase the ducks and chickens seemed to lighten the heart that hung heavily in his chest.

At once he could see Shishio sneaking onto the porch as the girl ran after the birds. Aoshi watched as he edged himself on to the small stone ledge against the house. He plastered himself against the stone and wood of the cottage and slowly inched his way closer to the open window.

"That son-of-a-bitch is going to do it." Aoshi said to himself, unable to believe that one of Shishio's ideas was in fact working.

… . . …

Megumi watched as her mother-in-law pulled small jars of salves from the bread basket she had given Misao. Kenshin was stretched out on the table that they had pulled a clean sheet over. His torn gi was un-tucked and Megumi pulled it free and tossed it. It was nothing but bloody rags now. Tae stood at the head of the table, her gentle hands petting Kenshin's hair as she tried to comfort her wounded brother. Other than a hiss or two of pain, Kenshin voiced no complaint. But the angry red welts, many that were split open and bleeding, spoke of the pain he was holding back. Gensai's wrinkled old hands gently applied the salve to the open wounds.

Kenshin jerked at the first touch and he sucked air through clenched teeth. He grunted low, his lips pressed to hold back the flow of curses that rose up.

"Hey now." Tae cooed as she tried to keep his head still and his hair from the wounds.

… . . …

Shishio stretched as far as he could. The stone ledge gave away just before the window forcing him to balance and stretch to look inside. He could only lean so far and so he could only look from the corner of his eye into the room. He couldn't see much, the three women and the farmer stretched out on the table. The old woman had a small jar in her hand and was rubbing its contents onto the ruined back of the farmer. But that was all he could see, because at just that moment the flock of ducks and chickens rushed past. Shishio knew that the girl would be right behind them. Not wanting to get caught the man jerked away from the window. But his move was too sudden and he felt himself falling backward. Twisting, the man tried to grab for a nook, a cranny, anything to keep him from falling, but there was nothing that his scrambling fingers could find.

He fell, and landed behind the small animal pen where he landed in five inches of thick, stinking mud. Shishio was about to curse but Misao, still in her flaming red cape, bolted past. She didn't see him behind the fence in her rush to catch the birds.

… . . …

Aoshi snickered. He couldn't help it. His counterpart struggled to get free from the strong suction that the mud had caused and twice he had to duck down as Misao rushed past in pursuit of the birds. Finally Shishio was on his feet and Aoshi watched as he quickly inched behind an ivy curtain that was growing against the house. It was just in time too, for Megumi popped out from the window.

"Misao! Are you causing all this noise?"

"Sorry!" she called from around the corner. "The ducks got out. I'm tryin' to get them back in!"

"Just leave the pen gate open, they know there's food in there. They'll go back when they get hungry."

Misao rounded the corner and growled. "Alright mom! Jeez." She hissed turning back to vanish around the corner.

The smiled had just started to fade from Aoshi's face when Shishio slid back beside him. "At least your stench matches your personality."

"Shut up." Shishio hissed. He nearly snapped his jaws in retaliation. "I couldn't see a damn thing anyway. The women were right in my way. All I could see was that old grandma rubbing some sort of paste on his back."

"Nothing different than any other sort of treatment." Aoshi said unnecessary as he watched Shishio struggle to wipe the mud and other foulness from his clothes. "We should just go back."

"Takeda won't be happy that we didn't find out anything." Shishio said as he turned to eye Misao as she rounded the corner once again with a branched stripped of its leaves and bark and polished smooth. She was using it to practice basic sword fighting stances. Aoshi watched as well. She was back to being that coiled spring of energy. He almost ached to see that spring explode. He forced his eyes away and back to his companion. "There was nothing to see anyway. She was just doing what every grandmother does…" He shrugged. "Nothing to find." He felt eager to leave. Though he knew he could crouch there and watch Misao for much longer, he didn't want Shishio around her. And deep down in the blackness inside of him, he knew he didn't want Shishio to find out anything to use against the family and ultimately Misao. It was the first time he didn't want to throw everything he had into a mission.

But Shishi didn't seem to notice. In fact he seemed to agree with Aoshi's lack of interest. "Yeah…that old man is just getting paranoid."

It was common for Shishio to blaspheme against Takeda. He was the man that had given both of them life. But even Aoshi had to agree that their creator was becoming more and more obsessed with making sure his secret was safe. The two glanced at the farm one more time before they turned, and silently slinked away in wolf form.

… . . …

Both Megumi and Tae held their breath as Gensai held up her wrinkled old hands and took a half step back from the table. "There," she said in a voice hardly a whisper, "how does that feel?"

Kenshin had his eyes screwed tightly closed and he slowly allowed his body to relax as the stinging of the salve worked its way deep into his wounds but the moment he opened his eyes the stinging turned into numbness and slowly the feeling returned. But… "It feels good." Kenshin said, looking up at his sister who was still petting his head to comfort him. "I feel no pain in fact." He felt no soreness or aching. Slowly the women helped him sit up and he swung his legs over the table. He reached back and ran his hand across the smooth skin on his back. The wounds were gone, replaced by slightly tender and pink slashes of skin, as if they had healed and scared over and faded all at once.

"You're amazing Gensai, that you are." Kenshin said.

"Hardly." The old lady waved his compliment away as she turned to pack the jars back into her bread basket. She dug out a small cloth satchel tied with string and held it out for Kenshin to take. "Here, steep this in hot water for ten minutes and have Kaoru drink the tea. She can make many cups with the amount that's in there, it should help her feel better."

Kenshin took the tea and held it close with both hands. "Thank you Gensai. This means much to me, that it does."

Again the old lady waved his words away. " I expect new chicks this spring from that wonderful flock Kaoru's been caring for."

It was the only form of payment the old woman would accept, and Kenshin nodded grateful to the old woman.

* * *

A/n Yay Kenshin is all better now. The old lady seems to be keeping a secret eh? And Aoshi is being a bit of a spy, (though, that's what he is) at least he's not a peeping tom like some other shape-shifters lol. Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n! Hello to my reviewers out there! I'd like to thank Miharu Kawashi, mandella-sama, Gothic-Romantic99, Lusosos103, moonlightrurouni and rinny for reviewing my last chapter. I know it's been forever from the last update hopefully it won't be so long for the next one. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own R. Kenshin BTW: the story Gensai tells in here was from a movie (though I don't know what it's called at the moment.) It just really stuck in my head to work into this chapter.

* * *

Takeda paced; his hair in disarray, his feathered fat clutched in his hand. "So you didn't see anything abnormal?"

Shishio shrugged. "Nothing more than an old woman rubbing salve into his wounds like anyone else would do." He was already bored with the situation.

Hard eyes swiveled over to Aoshi, whose face was blank, but his eyes were wandering his memory. "And you?"

"If the child knew anything, she wouldn't tell me. She had no trust in me yet." Aoshi stated flatly.

Takeda hardly looked satisfied with his servants. "Could you ever earn her trust?"

"In time." He was sure of it.

The wolves glanced at each other as they could see the gears turning in the head of their master. He went back to pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. "Shishio, we'll keep an eye on the village, you," he turned to Aoshi, "will keep an eye on that family, especially that girl and her grandmother."

Shishio was less than thrilled, but Aoshi was suddenly looking forward to Takeda's cracked-up plan for once. Was it because he would be able to stay away from his master and even Shishio for some time, or was it because he would have a reason to spend time with Misao? Why would he even want to spend time with the young woman? She was too trusting, too innocent for him to be around. He was a monster. She wouldn't be safe with him around. And it was just those reasons he couldn't keep away.

… . . …

"Kenshin looked much better." Misao mused as she and her Grandmother walked back to her secluded cabin. There was no rush this time, so the two women took their time and hiked in leisure.

"Mmm-Hmm." Her grandmother agreed with a slight upturn of her lips. The old woman changed the subject. "Seen any fairies?"

Misao instantly forgot about Kenshin, her head snapped around to the old woman, her eyes wide. "No, not yet, have you?"

Gensai smiled to herself. It didn't take much to draw the girl's attention away. "A few signs." She offered and Misao nearly gasped as she clutched at the fabric of her cape.

"Oh you haveta show me!"

"The seasons are going to turn soon. It's in-between seasons that's the best time to catch sight of them." The old woman said in a wise tone.

"Gah, I've looked for fairies forever." Misao's lips pouted.

Gensai laughed. "That's the problem, Love. You can't look for them; you have to only see them. They will not show themselves to those who are looking for them." She smiled as Misao continued to pout. She changed the subject again. "You will come to see me again soon? Before the fall?"

Misao nodded, "Of course Grandma."

"And you take care about making friends with men you hardly know." Her grandmother shot her a look from the side of one eye.

"Yes I know, pretty face and all."

"No this is more than that my dear. Men can get you into a lot of trouble, remember that story I told you long ago?" the old lady didn't even wait for Misao to reply.

"There was a grand wedding. Rich folk type of wedding, you understand. Silk clothes, snow white tablecloths on every table, large cake enough to feed half a village even though there were only a handful of close friends and family. The young groom was handsome, fair; with the pale skin and delicate bones of the rich. He doted on his new bride. She was a lovely young thing, with milky white skin and ebony hair curled in ringlets. Each guest had at least one manservant tending to them. They feasted and drank and celebrated the new couple.

"But around midday there can an uninvited guest. A woman in commoner's clothes. She was barefoot, hair dull tan and tangled. She was also very heavy with child. The wedding party fell silent as the strangers eyes landed on the guests one by one. It didn't take long before the father and mother of the groom recognized the girl as a maid that vanished months ago when they had announced the wedding.

"So I see you are happy." She said to the groom as she eyes his pretty young bride who was clutching his arm. "You have no room in your life for us now." She added, her hands going to her belly. "You told me you loved me, but laughed when I asked you to marry me for the sake of our child." She ignored the outraged gasps coming from the guests. The mother of the groom looked about to faint. The father of the bride was red in the face from anger, or indigestion, who knew.

"The groom tried to speak but the woman silenced him with a wave of her hand, angry flashing eyes pinning each man and woman to their seat. "You said it was impossible for you to marry one such as myself, the hired help, even though I carry your bloodline. Laughable you said. You are a beast!" She cried, pointing at him. She swept her finger across the wedding party. "All of you are beasts! Beasts!" she cursed."

"What happened?" Misao asked in a soft voice, her eyes riveted to her grandmother and not where she was walking.

"Grumbling and groaning, twisting muscles and cracking bones, each and every guest burst from their clothes as they grew fur and their faces exploded outward into a muzzle and teeth. Beasts is what she cursed them, and beasts is what they became. For the young maid was a witch, and being stranded in her condition had angered her. For she thought the man loved her, but he did not. The servants fearing for their lives ran, leaving the laughing witch with the pack of large wolves. The beasts tore into the wedding feast, knocked over the grand cake and bolted from the tent and into the forest. But they couldn't go far, for they were under the control of the witch. And as time passed and she birthed her baby, she would laugh when the wolves howled at night."

"Why would she laugh Grandmother? She was alone with her baby now."

The wrinkled face smiled. "Ah, but hearing the howls reminded her that the wolves followed her, and she was not alone." She turned her eyes to her granddaughter. "Now you are not a witch, but that man could put you in the same predicament if you are not careful."

Misao rolled her eyes at this. "I know Grandma."

… . . …

Days past as normal as any other. The village was quiet, filled only with the happy voices, the sounds of livestock and the chopping of wood. In the country just outside the village it was time to harvest more wheat. All the neighbor men were there, their wives spread blankets out in the shade and had various foods and drinks set out for their men and friends. Children played, chasing each other, catching small bugs startled as the men moved through the field. Everyone here was happy.

Misao could only smile as she and her mother joined them. They carried baskets of bread and they helped to arrange them on the blankets. Misao detached herself from her mother as soon as she could and wandered into the field with the children. Being older, she helps gather the wheat behind the men, stand them up and tie them into large sheaves. In the field, Misao spied bright red hair. Kenshin it seemed had made a full recovery. In fact the man laughed loudly with his friends and moved swiftly, it was as if he had never been injured at all. But Misao had never known the truth about the extent of his wounds. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as first thought.

… . . …

"Misao sure is growing into a beautiful woman, Megumi." Kaoru said as the older woman sat beside her. Both turned to watch the girl in her red cape work alongside the other children.

With fair, smooth skin, bright eyes and dark hair weaved into decorative ropes, Megumi had to agree. "She sure is. I dread the day the men will notice this. It will be any moment." She smiled at Kaoru as the young mother watched her son toddle his way to the group of other children his age. The small group was being watched by two young women just slightly older than Misao, each eager to learn the ways of caring for children. This way, the wives could work and not have to worry about their youngest being underfoot.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting better." Megumi added, looking at Kaoru more closely.

Kaoru turned and smiled. "Yes, the medicine your mother gave Kenshin worked wonderfully. This is my first day out of the house."

"Make sure you don't over do it." Megumi warned.

"Oh I won't. I just got tired of seeing the inside of my house." Bright blue eyes gazed upward at the sky. "I wanted to enjoy the nice weather before winter sets in. Then I'll have no choice but to look at the inside of my house."

Megumi shrugged and smiled. "As Grandma Gensai told me… 'Winter is a good time to work on another baby.'"

Kaoru flushed a shade of red before both women laughed out loud.

… . . …

Kenshin glanced up at the sound of laughter and smiled at the flushed color of Kaoru's face. Megumi must have said something to bring on such blush. Kenshin shook his head as he bent back to the field. Handheld sickle in one hand, wheat in the other, Kenshin and the other men made good time cutting the grain and dropping it behind them. They slowly advanced through the field as the kids behind them gathered it up.

"Life is good." Said one man after a moment.

Kenshin glanced up at his neighbor and smiled. "Yes it is." With the weather good, children laughing and the women breaking into a song. Life was good.

… . . …

A song broke out, an up-beat song normally saved for the spring planting, not the autumn harvest. But things were going so well, the women couldn't help themselves. Misao sang along as she and the first group of kids took a break from the field. Another teenager and more children took their place. Misao skipped, she and the children sang the song about blue skies, and happy children and rustling trees and other beautiful things. Children laugh as they skip along after Misao as she led them to the other side of the field where some of the mothers sit in the shade. Here apple trees with their branches heavy with fruit sway in the breeze. The children first went to their mothers' then bolted into the small orchard eager to climb the trees to gather fruit. Misao scooped up a basket one lady held out to her and she too wandered out into the trees.

It was quieter here, Misao's singing turned into humming as she picked the fruit and kept one eye on the children at the same time. Every so often, she glanced out at the field, watching the men work. The men fell in time to the beat of the song, they laughed as they worked. It was a good day.

Suddenly Misao felt a hand wrap around her arm, just above the elbow. Misao jerked her head around and was greeted by the dark eyes of the stranger from before. "Aoshi!" She gasped in surprise.

Aoshi stepped from behind the tree and gave her what he hoped was a good smile. "Hello again Misao." He looked out at the men working, then over at the women who broke into a different song. "Nice day."

"Yes it's a beautiful day." Misao agreed in a breathless whisper. She did not expect to see him again so soon. She looked him up and down, just a flicker of the eyes. He was in dark pants and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue vest over that. He was striking. Much different than the drab colors the men were wearing. Of course they were out working the field.

Aoshi took in the sight of Misao from afar. He watched as she danced with the children, skipping in her dress, Aoshi caught sight of legs incased in white stockings, and with every movement the thick material of the red cape flared out around her like fiery wings. A crown of thick black braids wrapped around her head and her cheeks were flushed from the recent activity. Aoshi felt a strange tightness in his chest. "I saw the gathering from afar, I was wondering what was happening here." He said lamely. But it must have ringed true because the girl only brightened.

"It's the harvest. Everyone gets together to help with the harvest. With a field this big, even the women and children come. Farmers are a close community." She rested the basket of apples against one hip.

"Yes, I can see." Aoshi said and he looked out at the gathering of people. He quickly spied the Lady Megumi, watching them closely. He was a stranger after all, talking to her daughter. "It looks like fun." Did his voice sound as fake as it sounded to him? Must not, for the girl's eyes never darkened and her smile never faltered. Guilt was already planted in Aoshi. He needed to be honest if this was going to get anywhere. He couldn't fake emotions; he could hardly handle real ones. "I'm not used to being around people."

Misao blinked, but kept her smile as she looked up at him. "What? Don't like people?"

"No,…no I like people." At least he did, long ago. "I guess I'm just shy, I don't know how to act around them." His mouth snapped shut, his spine straightening. He was more honest with this girl than he had been with himself. More importantly, he just gave up something personal about himself to a stranger. He wasn't even this open with Shishio, and he was in the same boat! The girl's smile grew sweet and soft, her head tipped to the side ever so slightly and again a feeling hit him in the chest that made him feel as if he had to gasp for air.

"That's alright. You just act like yourself."

"But…they might not like me." Again he was astonished by the words just pouring out of his mouth. Words that were completely true. Feelings that he had to smother to survive in such a strange form.

"Well, it's better than someone liking you for someone you're pretending to be." She lifted both eyebrows. "Right?"

Her innocence hurt him, yet he was drawn to it. He had to take her…somewhere…anywhere away from the eyes of anyone; he had a sudden and strong urge to be alone with her.

Suddenly the women around them fell silent; the men working froze and stood up straight. Both Misao and Aoshi turned to find Lord Takeda lounging on a horse. He was leaning forward, his arms resting on the back of the horse's neck near the saddle, and he leveled his gaze at the field of men. Aoshi glanced over in time to catch the man Kenshin slowly move to stand behind one of the larger men. The man threw out his chest and held his arms at his sides, working to hide Kenshin behind him. Obviously this man shouldn't be out in the field working if he had been whipped a couple of days ago. He should be in bed, burning with fever and in pain. Takeda's gaze moved across the field and Aoshi felt himself move. He grabbed Misao by the arm and pulled the startled girl towards him as he stepped forward. The girl was thrust behind him. Takeda's gaze crossed over Aoshi with hardly a blink of acknowledgment, before continuing over to the women and the children that were quickly rushing to their side.

"What-"

"Shh." Aoshi said over his shoulder, his hand still on her arm, his body sideways. He didn't understand this behavior. Was he hiding Misao? Protecting her? From what? Takeda wanted nothing to do with her. Two guards sat on horses, one on each side of Takeda. They looked bored, but alert to the gathering of villagers. No wolf could be seen. Shishio wasn't nearby. So why was he so edgy? His sharp eyes trained on Takeda, a low growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

Yes…Takeda was a threat. He wasn't sure what had shifted, but Aoshi realized he was about to disobey his master. Again a growl issued from his throat, a soft rumble that no one could here, no one except Misao.

… . . …

Misao's eyes went wide at the sound emanating from the stranger. A growl like a dog, only far more frightening rumbled deep within him. Misao inched over and looked upon his face. His expression was set like stone or a mask. She double checked, yes his eyebrows didn't meet. So where had the growl come from? His hand on her arm burned her skin, a tingling sensation shot from her arm to her chest and down her legs.

"What-"

"Shh." Aoshi hushed her softly, then as everyone's attention turned to Takeda, he seized his chance. "Follow me." He said suddenly, pulling Misao with him to melt deeper in the orchard of apple trees. Misao resisted for only a moment before he saw how she suddenly made up her mind and let him lead her further away from spying eyes.

… . . ….

"We'll aren't we all having a great time." Takeda said from his perch on his horse. His eyes quickly caught sight of Aoshi vanishing like magic into the trees with the girl in tow. Now he would soon know if Aoshi could work some of that magic on her. In the meantime he let his eyes scan the crowd. He didn't see sign of Kenshin Himura, even though he was sure he had spotted a flash of blazing red hair. He could see Lady Megumi sitting in the shade not far from his right. She looked lovely as always, but even as her large eyes drew his attention, he did not drop the air of danger that radiated from his scowl. "Seems my warning with Himura didn't dampen any spirits." He continued.

… . . …

"Where are we going?" Misao asked as she struggled to keep up with the long legs of Aoshi as he pulled her through the maze of apple trees until they plunged into the real forest and even then he didn't stop.

"Away from them." Aoshi finally answered.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

Misao jumped a log, her wrist still trapped by his hand. "Why?" she gasped.

All at once Aoshi came to a stop and Misao nearly plowed into him. Why was he dragging her through the forest?

"You were growling." Misao reported once she realized he wasn't going to answer her.

Oh yes, that was why. "You did?" His ignorance didn't ring true, not even to Misao.

She pulled at her arm and Aoshi dropped her wrist. "Don't pretend." She said, her big eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down quite a few times. Enough times that Aoshi started to feel uncomfortable under such scrutiny. "Why were you growling?"

Horrified, Aoshi found his brain disconnect from his body and he blurted the god-awful truth. "I'm a wolf." He expected Misao to laugh, scoff….something that proved he was now the village lunatic in her eyes.

"But your eyebrows don't meet." Misao said gazing closely at his face. Her lack of surprise and the fact that she was even humoring him was so unexpected he had no answer.

"I…I beg your pardon?" He finally stuttered.

"My grandmother told me that men whose eyebrows meet are werewolves." Suddenly she reached up and ran her thumb across the space between his eyebrows, but above his nose. "Nope, they don't meet, not even a little."

Her touch sent an electrical shock though Aoshi. Stunned, he could only stand there as Misao finished her observations. He blinked and grabbed her hand and pulled her away at arm's length. "Aren't you afraid?" This made the girl pause and for some ridiculous reason, Aoshi was the one who was afraid.

"Of course not…you're not really a werewolf." She smiled brightly. "Did Sano put you up to this?"

She didn't believe him. A part of him was relieved…a larger part of him was shocked and a little irate. He didn't know why, but it seemed important that she know the truth. He was an idiot.

Stepping back he watched her as he willed his body to change. He could see her smile instantly fade away as he shrunk down and then fell forward onto all fours. It only took a moment, but there he was, a large wolf.

He could hear Misao struggle for breath, the basket of apples slipped from her hands and the fruit rolled towards his paws. When he glanced down at them Misao bolted.

'_Shit.'_

* * *

A/n well he wanted to prove that he was a wolf and now he's gone and chased her away. And you know what a wolf does when something is running away from him right? Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved!


End file.
